onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Who Has the Balls?
Ok, Punk Hazard. Something went down there a while ago. It was a government base that got toasted. Somehow a dragon got involved, and it's one half winter island and one half melted. I don't care about that. What I want to know about is the sign out front. There was the Marines, the World Government, and... a horny jolly roger? One of these things just doesn't belong here. I know what many of you are thinking, it's Oars Jr.'s. I'm calling bullcrap on that. It's missing several key components of Jr's logo, including but not limited to a lower jaw and the cross bones behind it. No pirate half-asses their mark either because they actually have pride. So I don't think it's Oars Jr's, and it's not Brew's, I don't even think it belongs to a pirate. Why? Because, what New World pirate, current protagonists excluded, would be stupid enough to deliberately and overtly fuck with both the Marines and the World Government? Wanna know how every other pirate aside from the Straw Hats is still alive? It's because they didn't mess with two whole organizations at once. It's like Air Gear. If you didn't want to mess with a stronger team, don't put your logo over or next to one of theirs. If you don't read Air Gear, I don't got time to explain. By the way, the reason the Straw Hats didn't die from doing stuff other pirates avoid is because they're the main characters, and are thereby immortal, but I digress. It's too elaborate to be just a normal warning skull (like the kind you see on bottles of poisonous chemicals), and a bit specific if it's trying to warn of dangerous animals. If that skull they found did have horns, they were pointing down anyway, so wrong direction. I am also going to rule out that it's Kaido's jolly roger, because a yonko wouldn't be caught dead doing something like this. Robin even said that it's not like a pirate to directly challenge the government, again, current protagonists excluded. There's something that bothers me even more about the third symbol on the sign. No one acknowledged it. They noted the Marine and World Government symbols, didn't give the time of day to the big one in the center. Which made me think, it could be a more hazard specific warning symbol. The curved lines can be seen as horns, but they can also be seen as the sign for something else, gas. Think back to any tanker truck you've seen that's hauling flammable liquid, or tank cars on a freight train. It has the little flame symbol to let you know that its contents is flammable, this could be the same thing. It's a bit of a stretch to associate those horns with the sign for natural gas, but it's there if you squint hard enough. (Heat/Lava) x (Gas + Fire) = fondued buildings/½AR², where A is the area of the island and R is the radius of the damage. To stop the trolls, the dragon is not a pirate and neither are the samurais, so sit down, shut up, and wait to be given your opinion. Disclaimers aside, this symbol seems to be more than just a decoration, so what do you guys think it is? Category:Blog posts